


Frisk the General

by Rath1444



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Frisking, Frustrated Cody, Gen, Minor Injuries, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24344581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rath1444/pseuds/Rath1444
Summary: Adopted Prompt: I just read a fic where Obi-Wan didn’t realize he was injured in battle and I’d like to call bs. One of the first things I learned in the army is that you PHYSICALLY check all of your men as soon as you have security set up. You frisk for injuries, ask if they’re okay, check their water and ammo, report up the chain of command. There’s no way Commander Cody isn’t frisking Kenobi for injuries. All I want is a fic that does this right and has command checking on everyone after battle.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 118
Collections: Prompt Run Adoptions





	Frisk the General

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SWModdy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/gifts).



> SWModdy has stories up for adoption on their Tumblr and one of them spoke to me so, I wrote it up. I hope that they and whomever requested it enjoys the story. Also, Helix is SWModdy's creation, for a long time I thought he as cannon and now he was and is my default Medic for the 212th.

Obi-wan stood in front of his commander as he was quickly patted down for injuries. They didn’t have a lot of time between making sure everything was secure and when Obi-wan had to call into the council to update them on the progress of their current campaign. Obi-wan had already returned the favor of checking on Cody.  
Cody finished with a nod to his general and handed over a flask of water and a meal bar that was Helix approved. Which Obi-wan took without complaints as he turned back to the holo-vid that was pulling up.  
“Cody could you please check on how the rest of the men are doing and see what needs to be requisitioned and let me know?” Obi-wan inquired as he took a sip of his water.  
“Of course, sir.” Cody left the tent at that moment to join the rest of the men. Cody remembered the first as a commander under General Kenobi and Commander Anakin. He also remembered the first time that he was the highest-ranking officer under his general.  
The very first battle that he served under General Kenobi had been fierce and it had been brutal. Cody had lost a lot of brothers that day and thought that he had lost Rex in the middle of the battle. So, when the area was secured all the able-bodied vod’e had checked those still laying on the field, Cody helped arrange the injured to be taken back to camp. He could see other vod’e checking each other over for injuries or asking those who were completely alone if they were OK. He could hear them asking about water, meal bars, and water.  
Cody had even done it with several of the men under him or the other vod’e he had come across as they cleared the field. There had even been a few that all he could do was keep them company before they died or find a brother who could move them or even just to get them back to camp.  
Upon returning himself, Cody’s men had reported back to him about supplies and what they needed. And Cody had reported what they had needed to his superior officer Commander Alpha-17 and Commander Skywalker. He hadn’t even thought about who was frisking General Kenobi or even Commander Skywalker because he was just grateful to see Rex alive and while injured on the mends.  
The very first battle that Cody served as the highest commander under General Kenobi after the now General Skywalker was put in charge of the 501st and sent to a different battle had been frustrating and enlightening. He had gone about the typical post-battle process. Everyone was secure and checking each other for injuries. But when Cody had turned to check on his general, the man had been nowhere to be seen and he knew that he had been right next to him less than 3 minutes ago.  
Commander Cody walked through the troopers as their commanding officers informed him about the needs of their men. He kept an eye out for General Kenobi as he made note of what each group needed and whom were off to the medic tent. He could still hear vod’e checking that each other were OK and that they had enough water, meal bars, and ammo. As he walked through the camp, he drew near to the med-tent and decided that he would check to see if for once the general had gone to the medics without General Skywalker or Helix or Kix having to drag him there.  
Unfortunately for Cody, his general was not in the med-tent but he did see Helix, whom gave him the side-eye for being in the med-tent. He left the shiny that he had just finished patching up with a knee brace. “Can I help you with something Commander?”  
“I’m alright. I was searching for the general. I figured that I could get the supply list from the med-tent while I was going by.” Commander Cody said as he stood in front of the medic.  
“I see. Well, since you are here you might be willing to be checked over then Commander while I inform you of what we need.” Helix’s eyes narrowed as he knew that without Rex being here that Cody would be less likely not have been checked over yet. Especially since the general obviously hadn’t and the person bellow him was currently lying on a bunk in the med-tent.  
Cody agreed to be seen and Helix wasted no time telling the Commander about the supplies that they needed and checking for injuries and on his supplies. Satisfied with what he found. Helix dismissed the Commander from his domain.  
On his way out, he heard a couple of Shinies that worked talking about how odd it was that the general was out sitting beneath one of the tanks. Cody made it out to the tanks only to find that General Kenobi had moved on from the tanks and was checking on the landing ships. So, Cody had spent the rest of the afternoon chasing the general around camp.  
Cody finally caught up with the general in General Kenobi’s tent.  
“Ah, was there something I can help you with Commander Cody?” General Kenobi asked.  
Instead of answering Cody walked over and started patting down the general. Noting that his flask was missing and that he didn’t have any food in his belt.  
“Commander, what are you doing?” Kenobi asked as he stood there while his commander frisked him.  
“I’m checking that you are alright sir.” Cody responded. As he continued patting his general down.  
“ I assure you commander. This is quite unnecessary. I’m fi-“ Kenobi flinched as Cody pressed down on his right thigh. Cody then started removing his general’s armor off only to find that there is a giant crack down the piece where a bolt had gotten through his armor.  
“Really, General Kenobi? I don’t believe that this is considered fine. You have two choices you can either accompany to the med-tent or I will carry you there. But either ways we’re going and you will be explaining to Helix that you have been avoiding your post-battle check.” Cody stared his general down as he stood up. Normally, he wouldn’t challenge his general but they were in private and he wasn’t happy that his general hadn’t informed anyone that he was injured and that he had to hunt him down.  
“I assure you, Commander Cody. I do not need to see the medics. In fact, I was just-“ Kenobi tried to argue only for Cody to throw him over his shoulder and walk off to the med-tent.’  
“Commander Cody, put me down. I do not know what has gotten into you. First you frisk me and then you throw me over your shoulder. This is quite inappropriate and I do not appreciate it.” Kenobi stated from over Cody’s shoulder.  
“No disrespect, General Kenobi. But that is a load of bantha poo and you know it. You can’t tell me that you don’t know exactly what is going on and exactly what I was doing. Everyone does it after battle and the fact you avoided me means that you knew you were going to hide that injury.” Cody said as other vod’e watched him carry the general towards the med-tent. The other vod’e shared a look as he walked past and the general complained about what he was doing.  
Cody entered the med-tent for the second time that day and threw his general onto a bunk. “Helix, the general is injured and could uses your assistance.”  
That had been the start of a long evening of Helix calling their Jedi general several different forms of stupid only to be appalled at the fact this was normal for Jedi and that being asked if they were OK, had water or food, or even being frisked after battle was not normal and that they didn’t do it. Helix and Cody had both spent a long time explaining to their Jedi what they expected of him and that they would be checking on him after every battle and making sure any of the vod’e who saw him would check on him. General Kenobi had agreed to this compromise as he only stipulated that it should be done in private as much as possible.  
Cody still remembered that conversation with exasperation even after several months but he was quite grateful for the inside to the Jedi mind set. It had definitely been interesting when he shared this information with Rex the next time the 212th and 501st were together and the other Commanders via their ‘Things about Jedi Generals” private chat group.


End file.
